Midnight
by shattering rain drop
Summary: Cheshire hasn't seen her sister for so long... (Summary sucks, I know. It is way better than it sounds. Trust me!) I'm turning this into a collection of one shots around Cheshire and Artemis. Rated T for a little bit of child abuse
1. Midnight

**A.N. Hi everyone! This is my first story, so I apologize for any mistakes I make. Please review, but preferably no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, they wouldn't have cancelled it.**

She looked so angelic as she slept. Her long, golden hair flowed about her head like a halo. She seemed so peaceful. All the stress and pain that I knew she kept pent up inside of her vanished upon her sleeping features. The scene seemed perfect, but I knew that wasn't the case. In the morning me and her would become enemies once again. She would be Alice: always hating the me, the Cheshire Cat for abandoning her and never staying. It was the different paths we chose. It was the different lives that we lived. And I wouldn't change a thing. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed, but if the Shadows taught me anything it was this: Regrets were dead weight and not worth having. So I stay far away from my mother and sister. It's better this way. They would both be safer without me and the Shadows in their lives. And that is how I plan to keep it.

When the sun rises I'll have to disappear, but for now... I smoothed down my sister's golden mane and kissed her temple. "Goodnight Artemis." I whispered gently. With those words I pulled down my mask and slipped out her bedroom window. It might have been the wind, but I swear I heard a "Goodnight Jade" back.


	2. Forgot to Forget

**I wasn't planning to continue with Cheshire oneshots, but what the heck? I love Cheshire and Artemis, so why shouldn't I write about them? **

**Special thanks to Book Lover13 if your reading this: Thank you so much! Your reviews on Midnight and Why I persist were the first ones I got for my stories. Your words made me happy for days!**

The stare was too much. Those eyes mauled into my soul and would forever haunt me, even as I fled to farthest corners of the earth to get away. After all, there was no escape. Running away was just my way of staying in denial. I would forever be known as a killer; a spy; an outcast. I couldn't live like this anymore. The weight of all the crimes I had committed was slowly crushing me. I needed to get away, but the little girl standing before me was beginning to remind me of what I would lose the minute I stepped out the front door.

Her gray eyes held so many emotions: confusion, tiredness, fear, and sadness. They searched mine, only to find bitterness and regret. Her long blonde hair was pulled back, which gave me a moment to see her features clearly. I memorized her face for those last precious moments we had together. She was the one thing I didn't want to forget. I wouldn't leave my memory of her behind. I was sure of that.

"Where are you going, Jade?" Her voice held new layers of uncertainty and fear with every syllable she spoke. I sighed and shouldered my duffel bag containing the few belongings that I had. "Away from Dad." I answered truthfully. I was sick of the lies and masks. Let her last memories of me be painful, yet honest. "But we need to keep this family from falling apart!" Tears pricked my eyes for the first time in months. "What family, Artemis?" I scoffed bitterly. I watched as her eyes became watery and knew that I had to leave before my conscious forced me to stay. "Aha! My toothbrush! I knew I was forgetting something!" I forced my self to look at her one last time before leaving her room. "No regrets. No regrets." I growled to myself as I slipped out of the apartment and onto the dark streets of Gotham.

It wasn't till 17 blocks later that I stopped running. I had hardly noticed where I was going. My only thought was to get away. I sighed and slowed to a less suspicious pace as I continued to flee from home. Suddenly, something wet hit my cheek. I reached up and brushed away, to my horror, a tear. A toothbrush wasn't all I had left behind that night.

** I know the dialogue was off, but I tried to loosely base it off of the real thing. How was it? Are there any other characters you guys want in another one shot? I need suggestions, so please R&R! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place when Jade is about 15 and Artemis is 4. Pleases R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I ****do****n't own Young Justice**

"What are you waiting for? Take the shot!" I stared down at the cowering man in front of me. His eyes were pleading and were begging me to save him. 'I can't save you if I can't even save myself.' I thought bitterly as I trained my eyes to become cold and unfeeling. The gun felt strange in my hands. Its cold, metal surface made my fingertips tingle as I grasped it tightly, holding my finger above the trigger. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to become a cold-blooded killer. I wasn't even out of high school yet! Sportsmaster growled in my ear once again. "Kill him, Jade. Prove that you are worthy of the Shadows." I felt like crying or screaming or maybe even kneeing my father where it hurt. All three seemed like better options than shooting a defenseless man in the head. I took a deep breath. "Steady…steady." I silently commanded myself. I could do this. I had to. What other choice did I have? But as I looked into the man's terrified brown swelling eyes, I felt my arms lower the gun a little. "Oh, this is ridiculous!" Sportsmaster roared. Then, he made a move that sent a chilling shock through me.

Artemis, only 4 years old, was ripped from my mother's side and was dragged over to where I stood holding the gun. " What are you doing?" I hissed at my father, too enraged to watch my tone. "I am giving you the right motivation." He answered cruelly. He pushed little Artemis to her knees and looked at me. Then without warning, he whipped out a gun and pressed its barrel to her temple. Her eyes went wide and silent tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Why was her own FATHER doing this to her? Sadly, even I didn't the answer to that. "Shoot him or I shoot her." He said coolly and pressed the barrel even harder into her temple. I bit back a growl. She would have bruises there in the morning. I wanted to fight; to kill him and run away with Artemis, but I couldn't. Our happily ever after was far from coming true. I had no choice. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. All that was heard was a loud "Bang!" and the thud of a body hitting the ground. I bit my lip and turned to where my father was smirking at the bond between sisters and how easy we were to manipulate. "Let her go." I growled forcefully.

The minute my mother and Artemis were out the doors my father turned to me, rage evident in his eyes. Before I could react, I was sprawled on the floor, my cheek already bruising from where he had hit me. "How dare you defy me!" he roared as he jerked me up by my hair and slammed me into the ground once again. I didn't scream or cry. I was used to it anyway. "That's all you'll ever be good for: taking a beating." He sent one last kick to my ribs and then left the room. "That's where your wrong, Dad." I whispered, after gasping for breath. Artemis's face flashed before me. She was safe. That's all that mattered. I would make him pay for threatening her. "I'll learn how to give a beating, as well." I resolved quietly.


End file.
